Various systems and accessories of vehicles are user actuated or controlled via one or more user inputs. Vehicle human machine interfaces (HMI) traditionally comprise buttons, switches, levers and/or knobs (mechanical input elements) which typically have just one specific function and typically provide a tangible (as well as tactile and/or haptic, referred to herein as tactile) feedback by its rest positions or transition resistance (the force required to push a button down may abruptly diminish when the functional state changes such as from off to on). Typically, there may be an additional optical user feedback comprised of the likes of backlighting or a lamp in the instrument cluster. The actuation of the function itself is naturally another feedback. Also typical in traditional automotive HMIs is that functional actuations are accompanied by a sound or audible signal which may be provided mechanically by the actuated mechanical input element itself (such as a click sound from a physically existing relay, which becomes actuated) or artificially by a sound generating device such as a speaker (generating a click sound which may come close to a sound a clicking relays would emit, but in reality a transistor may actuate the controlled function quietly instead, such as like a blinker signal indicator).